


Dear Umbrella 亲爱的伞先生

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Crack, Cybersex, Dear John Fandom, Epistolary, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Parody, dating website, prostate limo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes迷上了Greg Lestrade，但他觉得对方不会喜欢自己。他注册了一个匿名交友网站。账号是“豪车直通前列腺”。他开始跟“伞先生”聊天。却不知道伞先生其实就是Greg Lestrade。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11月19日 星期三

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318257) by [Jberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jberry/pseuds/Jberry). 



> 此文的灵感来自《Dear John》里面提到的，关于Mycroft的交友账号名是“豪车直通前列腺”这一描述。（必须感谢hopolesslybenaddicted！）  
> 此文基本上是对《Dear John》的仿写。Wendymarlowe的文真是太棒了。赶紧去看。  
> 不喜勿喷哦~

亲爱的伞先生，

 

在交友网站上跟一把伞聊天看起来挺奇怪的，你不觉得吗？尽管如此，我依旧很钟意该网站一切资料保密的选项。希望你不会介意你我双方的资料里都缺乏照片，并给这次谈话一个机会。我之所以会选中你的账号是因为：

1）你是男性

并且我

2）很喜欢伞

当我发现伞先生这个账号已经被占用时很是失望。于是我决定跟你聊聊。

我并不倾向于主动勾搭别人。主要因为我很忙。我喜欢蛋糕，在大英政府中主持多种工作，把我的兄弟们流放到世界另一头（有可能是真的，也有可能不是）。我不确定你是否擅长交友，因此决定努力表现出自己风趣的一面：我其中一个兄弟（此刻有可能，也有可能没有被流放）把我的账号名锁定为‘豪车直通前列腺’了。我不确定这个名字是否与我相衬，无论是形状，或结构，但至少，我们能通过键盘维持这段关系，因为在这里我无需证明那一点。

我保证会让自己显得风趣幽默，只要你不让我感到无聊，或者你愿意回复我。

 

你最忠实的，

豪车直通前列腺


	2. 11月21日 星期五

豪车直通前列腺：

 

好吧，说句老实话，我真不知道该怎么回复你。我不想让你期待过高。一个高度匿名网站加上没有照片的高度匿名账号确实有点奇怪，不是吗？我一个朋友（同事）逼我建了这个账号。我猜是因为我最近挺郁闷的。不过这的确是个好消遣。

其实我正身处一段关系……单恋……并且维持了很久，可对方根本不理睬我。他太忙了。

老实说，我对雨伞没啥感觉。我的意思是，我一辈子都是穿雨衣过来的，但我还是很喜欢某些伞，觉得它们挺养眼的。所以在雨具这方面，我基本上处于混用状态。你看到这里可能已经无聊得快掉渣了（如果是真的，那你就拿走我的账号吧）。我想说的是，其实我很喜欢一把特定的伞，可……好吧，那是个特例。

我工作，读书，生闷气，我有个神经病同事喜欢对我滔滔不绝地讲他的理论，并在他家墙上*贴满照片和便条。目前，我的人生不算很刺激。

 

伞先生

 

*我说的墙上，意思是那个小疯子喜欢往他家墙上贴各种东西。用绳子和图钉。我曾经给他科普过印象笔记或微软，但他根本不听。

**你听说过‘Rebooting is for cheesecakes’吗？**


	3. 11月24日 星期一

亲爱的伞先生，

 

这么久才回复你，十分抱歉。我偶尔会把蛋糕放到路由器上，然后它就断我的网。我的工作十分繁重，因此蛋糕是种必要恶。

我认为自己很难定义（我知道你没询问关于我的情况，但还是假设你对我感兴趣）。我钟爱骚扰我的兄弟（们）[别问我另一个怎么了]，我一点都不谦逊，我能讲八国语言，我住在伦敦，经常把时间花费在一群短腿狗中间（随便你怎么演绎）。

你似乎有一群奇怪的朋友。往墙上贴满各种东西？难道那不会很无聊吗？

你是否需要我帮你把它变得更刺激？或彻底解决那个事态？

我听说巴斯克维尔可能很适合你的朋友去造访一番。

 

豪车直通前列腺

 

**就算我听说过‘Rebooting is for cheesecakes’，你觉得我会告诉你吗？**


	4. 11月26日 星期三

豪车直通前列腺：

 

有意思。我很久没去想巴斯克维尔了。只记得爆炸和夜光兔子，别的可没啥印象。跟我一起到那去的人简直糟糕得出类拔萃。

你有最喜欢的蛋糕吗？我对你的了解仅限于此，我知道你喜欢伞，你很聪明，你喜欢蛋糕。那可以把范围缩小到四分之三的英国男性。我有一头灰发（有人管我叫银狐，不是我自夸），不留胡子，而且我越老越帅。不，说真的，我能把各个年龄段的照片发给你看。连我自己都觉得很奇怪。

莫非你也不能谈论蛋糕？

 

伞先生

 

**我干脆假设‘Rebooting is for cheesecakes’是个顶级机密暗号，根本不是我在工作中有可能触及的，然后假装没看到。我感觉我们的时限随时都会结束，因为我们光在谈论芝士和蛋糕了，我会假设你是个超级蛋糕特工。


	5. 11月28日 星期五

亲爱的伞先生：

 

不幸的是，我确实不能谈论任何关于蛋糕的话题。我某些方面的工作使我必须对蛋糕这一问题保守秘密，包括蛋糕的种类，这同样可以解释我为何没有照片，并且倾向于回避镜头。但我认为，我对蛋糕做的任何事情都不会引起你的反感。

我不能告诉你这几天我在何处，总之这里没有蛋糕，只有一堆苹果和南瓜派。太可恨了。

我喜欢以下这些东西：

 

让我看起来很得体的西装。

雨伞（你已经知道了）。

远离我的双亲（比如把他们派到俄克拉荷马州）

在一个灯光昏暗的大房间里，坐在很长的桌子边上一个人喝茶。

 

我在想像你是一个没有胡子的银狐。我很喜欢没有胡子的银狐。这就是我，一个对你来说相对陌生的，拥有一个颇变态的交友网站账号的人。

 

豪车直通前列腺


	6. 11月30日 星期日

豪车直通前列腺：

 

蛋糕会造成意外死亡吗？比如食用过量？

以下是我最喜欢的东西：

 

纠正叫错我名字的人。

张大嘴巴呆愣地站在一边。

帅帅地站在一边。

在光线昏暗的地方滚下楼梯。

 

你似乎不喜欢你的兄弟（们）和双亲。那你有别的亲人吗？我有个前妻和一条孩子们不愿养的猫。老实说，我觉得我该去喂猫了。

 

伞先生


	7. 12月2日 星期二

亲爱的伞先生，

 

人是不会被蛋糕撑死的。如果会，我们一开始就无法互通邮件了。

不过还真有人被砸在脚上的蛋糕糊害死。因为那些蛋糕糊引起了坏疽和血液感染，然后他们就死了。我倒是认为那浪费了好好的一盆蛋糕糊。

或许我能把我弟弟介绍给你前妻？我不确定他是直的，还是弯的，或只喜欢海盗浪漫喜剧小说，但那可能是个有趣的实验。

我得走了——我跟我那弟弟有约，而且得想想该说什么才能让他在两分钟内就想掐死我（新纪录），因此我需要一点时间来打腹稿——替我吃个杯子蛋糕好吗？我开始新一轮节食计划了。

 

豪车直通前列腺


	8. 12月4日 星期四

亲爱的豪车，（一大早的把剩下那部分也写出来有些诡异）

 

我怀疑你弟弟根本不是我前妻喜欢的类型——她最喜欢织毛衣，以及跟我孩子的板球教练上床。因此，很遗憾。

离婚后，我发现我爱上了一个男人，并努力保守了这个秘密。不过在这里说说应该没问题。毕竟大英政府和围观群众不会跑到这来笑话我，你懂？

我应该告诉你，你喜欢蛋糕和雨伞，还有你那烦人的弟弟，都让我想起某个人。他叫Mycroft，我一个月只能跟他说上几句话，可我已经对他死心塌地无法回头了。他总是因为一些高级机密任务而离开，所以我只能待在这里。孤身一人。在一所空荡荡的公寓里。伺候我前妻的猫。

不管怎么说。他不是我前男友，只是个超级神秘人，爱穿好西装，满口上流社会口音。其实这些人还是很多的，你一定认为我能再找别人，对吧？

我就是想让你知道这些。我知道你没问，只是觉得现在时机正好。

 

伞先生


	9. 12月9日 星期二

亲爱的伞先生，

 

我实在不知该说什么好，这很值得一提，因为我通常都能舌绽莲花。并且颇具优越感。他没有回应你的心意，我感到很遗憾，同时也很同情你的猫奴境遇和对板球的阴影。

希望我没有过度期待，不过除了愉悦的交流，或许我们会有更深一层的关系？不过，你说的那个人听起来很惊艳，风流，帅气，珍贵，讨喜，吸睛，可口，卓越，大气，勇敢，上进，美丽，滋润，有料，有才，潇洒，倜傥，深邃，睿智，并且无与伦比。

那可不是随便什么人能替代的。

不管我们进展如何，能收到你的来信确实是个很好的消遣。你没有让我感到无聊，这是个惊喜。老实说，这是除了我去购置新伞以外，今天最让我高兴的一刻。

 

豪车直通前列腺


	10. 12月10日 星期三

亲爱的豪车，

 

别担心。我绝对不会让任何人填补我生命中那个Mycroft形状的空缺——世界上只有一个他，而他太忙了。我只能不断告诉自己，能认识他已经是我人生的一大幸事。我准备跟一个朋友搞个单身汉圣诞聚会。他发誓他不是同性恋，可他还是爱上了自己的室友。（那个室友把自己弄死了，但我绝不会惊讶于以下情况）：

 

·为一个案子假装自己结婚了。

·在交友网站上假装自己叫William。

·给他发短信科普海豚做爱。

·在接受脑瘤治疗。

·因伪装技术高超得了个奥斯卡金奖。

·在服用避孕药。

·去跟阿富汗服役的军医面基，并把那里每个军阶都睡一遍。

·正在养育自己的克隆孩子。

 

这只是那个室友可能正在进行的计划。不管怎么说，我还是会跟我朋友来一场热闹的单身汉圣诞聚会，并一起尝试忘掉那个室友。

 

伞先生

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·为一个案子假装自己结婚了：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2095674或http://archiveofourown.org/works/2095674  
> ·在交友网站上假装自己叫William：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/6744731  
> ·给他发短信科普海豚做爱：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1967874/chapters/4258656  
> ·在接受脑瘤治疗：http://archiveofourown.org/works/210785  
> ·因伪装技术高超得了个奥斯卡金奖：http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590  
> ·在服用避孕药：http://archiveofourown.org/works/918903/chapters/1783999或 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1538393或 http://archiveofourown.org/works/380265/chapters/621251  
> ·去跟阿富汗服役的军医面基，并把那里每个军阶都睡一遍：http://archiveofourown.org/works/180121/chapters/264839  
> ·正在养育自己的克隆孩子：http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134


	11. 12月11日 星期四

伞：嗨，你在吗？

伞：我发现这个网站还有实时聊天功能。刚才我在给自己的灰发搜索软化剂，不小心按错地方了。

豪车：嗯，我猜也是。

伞：我从没发现这个功能。 **不知道你在哪个时区，所以不确定你那边是不是深夜。** 别怪我加粗了，我买软化剂正兴奋着呢。

豪车：可以理解。为了保证信息安全，我认为最好不要告诉你我这里几点。

伞：你不睡觉在干什么呢？

豪车：knasdknfdautiowenrjwnbdfs

伞：啥？

豪车：抱歉，另一只手正在吃蛋糕。

伞：那是委婉语吗？

豪车：不…很明显，我不能一边打字一边干别的事情。

伞：别的事情是指…

豪车：很显然，是吃蛋糕。

伞：*翻白眼*

豪车：你刚对我翻白眼了？

伞：是的。没错。

豪车：好吧，难道你能边吃蛋糕边打字吗？

伞：如果‘吃蛋糕’指的是别的事，那么是的。作为一个有血有肉的汉子，老子当然能。

豪车：那还能指代什么事？

伞：哦看在上帝的份上。

豪车：我不明白。

伞：大多数男人一只手敲键盘的时候会干什么…

豪车：吃东西？我还是不明白。

伞：你该把那句话印到T恤上。话说你的真名不叫“John”吧？

豪车：不，我不叫John。为什么我要在T恤上印‘吃东西？’？

伞：…………

豪车：干什么？

伞：晚安，豪车。等你睡醒了再聊。

豪车：我还是不明白。

伞：晚安。


	12. 12月12日 星期五

亲爱的伞先生，

 

如果我在昨天的交谈中给了你错误印象，请接受我的道歉。我在跟别人快速聊天时会显得有些尴尬，并且不太确定你说的软化剂是否指代别的东西。或者蛋糕也指代别的东西？在与别人交流时，我偶尔会十分愚钝。因此我才会选择交友网站。以及电子邮件交流中不可避免的时间差。这样一来，我就不会在吃东西的时候被突然袭击，并且有时间构思诙谐的回复。

一般情况下，当我被打了个措手不及，就会把那人请到某间仓库里来一场美好的约会。届时我会靠在我的伞上，试图让自己看起来很吓人，并事与愿违。

我正坐在机场，等候一架私人飞机，同时观看Anderson Cooper的节目。他是个很英俊的银狐。明显用了软化剂。

跟一群无聊的人待在一起，忍受着那些无礼的触碰，我却一心只想跟你说说话。遗憾的是，这家咖啡厅里的蛋糕售罄了。

 

豪车


	13. 12月14日 星期日

亲爱的豪车，

 

我正在软化剂的陪伴下度过一个安静的夜晚，于是我开始思考。我们已经聊了挺长一段时间，是时候让我调查一下你的情史了。我很擅长调查，当然没有那个往自家墙上贴垃圾的小疯子那么厉害，但你懂的。

我感觉撬开你的口并不难，尤其因为你会尴尬得不知所措，而且还有点讨厌人类。我是说，到现在我都没搞清楚你到底喜欢什么。是男人？烘焙食品？女人？还是带着套子的伞柄？我希望你明白，我并不介意到底是什么东西能让你的…蛋糕部位兴奋起来。就算你每天半夜用雨伞操自己，我还是不会介意。我可是很宽容的。（法医部门有个伙计对恐龙的痴迷程度让人毛骨悚然，可我还是聘用了他。还有那个往墙上贴垃圾的小疯子，我也不太清楚他的爱好。有可能是同性恋，或者三角烧瓶恋。）

希望我的问题不会太露骨，可毕竟我也有个正常的年轻时代，所谓正常的年轻时代，意思就是我在青春期几乎把所有会动的东西都操了一遍。然后我就遇到了我老婆，她总是背着我跟各种不同的老师上床，最后我们离婚了。我擅长踢足球，大约有五个孩子，但他们只是支线剧情，我们就不要谈论了吧。不管怎么说，离婚后我极少约会，同事们给我取了个绰号叫“不是我们的职务范围”。那意思是我不能随便把他们给怎么样了。

其实这些都不重要，因为我还爱着那个面白如玉的政府官员。上帝，我真希望你个子很高，一脑袋红发，整天神秘兮兮，否则你拍马都赶不上他。不过我很享受调情。我觉得被绑架是件很浪漫的事情。

你呢？

 

伞先生


	14. 12月15日 星期一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伞：jurgbury 豪车：Atiki ←两个原作的名字

伞：连上了吗？

豪车：我认为是的。这样可能比冗长的邮件更方便回答你的问题。

豪车：我现在很忙。要知道还有蛋糕在等待我的关注。以及白俄罗斯的一场轻微军事摩擦。但我们还是能继续聊下去。

伞：听起来不错。我是说蛋糕。至于你不得不面对白俄罗斯的麻烦事，我深表同情。

伞：你之前问我什么时候发现自己最喜欢软化剂。好吧，我算不上喜欢软化剂，可我估计也从来没对别的东西着迷过。

豪车：真令人着迷。我的嗜好包括（但不限于）：古典音乐，菠萝蛋糕，伞，核潜艇，Colin Firth和甜甜圈。可惜我早在少年时便发现，没有一样东西愿意回应我的心意。

伞：Colin Firth竟然不回应你。我猜我应该很高兴，不过他看起来真像你喜欢的类型。深色头发，瘦高，英国人，穿着白衬衫，跳进湖里，至前提到的衬衫淫靡地贴在他的肉体上*扭眉毛*

豪车：是“之前”不是至前。是的，那真是个悲剧。我曾短暂考虑过要用暗杀来报复也对我的无视。后来我放弃了。因为妈咪会气坏的。

豪车：我喜欢淫靡地贴在身体上的东西，但我不太希望看到扭来扭去的动作。你刚才真的扭眉毛了？

伞：我还能扭扭别的地方，如果你想看的话。是的，今天我明显不太适合拼写。我因为想象Colin Firth站在池塘里的样子走神了。或者，想象你站在之前说到的池塘里。浑身湿透。穿着白衬衫。

豪车：为什么我会想看你扭动？还有为什么人们喜欢湿淋淋地站在池塘里？据我所知，做那种事的不止Colin Firth一人。我最近才看到一张照片，上面的演员看起来就像久经世故的海獭，站在池塘里百般诱惑地解着自己的衬衫。而你是今天第二个想象我在一个池塘里的人。尽管我认为另外一个人脑子里想的应该是徒手把我按在池塘里淹死，因为我偷了他最后一个杯子蛋糕。

伞：你的调情技巧简直太糟糕了。不过那倒有点可爱，真的。我想出于某种截然不同的原因把手放在你身上。我知道你在说哪张照片。那太搞笑了。他不应该站在池塘里，而应该去吃杯子蛋糕。杯子蛋糕比那性感多了。

伞：我突然给你想到个昵称。湿淋淋的杯子蛋糕。

豪车：我刚向助手请教了调情事宜。我认为我猜到你想对我扭动什么了。对此，我并不反对。

豪车：湿淋淋的杯子蛋糕？简直荒唐。那我该叫你什么？扭动的银狐？

伞：我也不反对。不过我真不知道你长什么样，只从你的描述中有了一丁点印象。我知道你喜欢伞，蛋糕，神气的西装。你有头发吗？是卷的还是直的？你个子高还是矮？

伞：我觉得我已经描述过自己了。希望那些描述能符合你的印象。如果我们要见面的话。以及是的，我愿意为你扭动。面对面，如果我可以的话。

豪车：我确实有头发。没有一大堆，但真的有，我刚检查过了。它们是直的，不像我。你刚提议我们见面了？

伞：无需太积极。不过是的，我希望能见见你。现在我偶尔还是会为Mycroft心碎，但没有人能比得上他。我发现自己最近总在想你。我湿淋淋的杯子蛋糕，; )

豪车：我认为我可以接受一个既非食物也没有养着一大群柯基犬的人的陪伴。

豪车：总的来说就是，我亲爱的银色软化剂狐狸，我很希望能与你见面。聊聊天。如果我们足够大胆，或许还能一起扭动。

伞：同意。晚安，或早安，我湿淋淋的杯子蛋糕。迟些再聊，或再*扭*。

豪车：晚安，伞先生。替我问候你的软化剂。


	15. 12月17日 星期三

亲爱的“湿淋淋的杯子蛋糕”：

 

那天跟你聊天很开心。那样很好，一次“一小口”，而不是妄图一口吃成个胖子。（发现我的言下之意了吗？）

今天的工作简直太不如意，害我要坐地铁回家。几个戴小丑面具的强盗居然脱罪了。又一次。我气得把车轮子都踹了下来。我都不知道自己原来有这么大的力气。

而且我的软化剂也用完了。所以，我现在没有一头柔顺的银发，这让我更想你了。我知道你不能说太多自己的事情，可能成为你那杯子蛋糕的软化剂让我感觉跟你更亲近了。

我们之前谈到，或暗示过可能的会面。因为总想着你，我差点被人撞到垃圾箱里了。这儿的一切都很无聊。我是说，我明明处在探望孩子和给小疯子当奶爸的生活中，却总想着准备好见你。总想着买好一大堆软化剂和杯子蛋糕。我发现自己会盯着每一个带伞的男人，期待他们会不会正在享用蛋糕。

但我猜，如果下雨了，蛋糕肯定会被冲走的，就像我的软化剂。Ce la vie。（错别字…）

抱歉，我可能有点语无伦次。可能因为我走神了。

 

伞先生


	16. 12月18日 星期四

亲爱的伞先生，

 

我已经看出你的言下之意，并赞赏有加。以蛋糕作比喻总是能让我心情一振。

得知戴小丑面具的强盗脱罪，我感到十分遗憾。不过，你那足以踢掉车轮的力量却从各种意义上激起了我的兴趣。或许某天你能给我示范一下。

你差点因为想我被撞到垃圾箱里？请接受我由衷的同情。同样，我自己也难以停止幻想。今天我的容姿和着装都完美无瑕。你试图在陌生人中寻找我的身影，这让我受宠若惊，但考虑到——a）大约有78%的英国男性喜欢蛋糕；b）至少69%愿意选择雨伞而不是雨衣。因此当你看到一个带着雨伞吃蛋糕的男性，有很大几率都不是我。这着实让人感到遗憾。

且不说那些，我发现自己也在想你。今天早上我不小心炸掉了康沃尔的某个军事基地，因为我正忙着幻想你那头柔顺的银发。我有种强烈的冲动，想触碰和探索。（我是指你的头发，而不是康沃尔的士兵。尽管我确实很喜欢制服。）只要一想到你，我的下半身就会产生某种奇怪的感觉，随时可能彻底爆发。（或演变为化脓性阑尾炎。两者都略显不便，但很有趣。下次你在昏暗的灯光中滚下楼梯，我希望能在下面接住你。那是不是公众承认的浪漫举动？）

我们见面时或许该把我的蛋糕介绍给你的软化剂。那很值得尝试。

 

豪车直通前列腺

 

P.S. C’est la vie? Chéri Parapluie, tes connaissances linguistiques sont justement affreuses. Nous rectifierons cette… insuffisance le plus tôt possible. Je suis sûr que cette nation a inventé la guillotine pour ceux qui omettent le prédicat dans les phrases affirmatives. Nom de Dieu!

（你是说“C’est la vie?[这就是生活]”我亲爱的伞先生，你的外语能力实在差劲…我们必须尽快改善这个缺陷。如果我没记错，以这个语言为母语的国家专为那些搞错谓语的人发明了断头台。看在上帝的份上！）


	17. 12月20日 星期六

亲爱的豪车，

 

我不会讲法语。我上学时学了点西班牙语，但从没学过法语，奇怪吧。我知道你在损我，或者说我搞不好了。但我还是不明白大意。就算你用那种语言对我破口大骂，我也不会介意的。

我没去过几次外国，所以学不来那许多语言。不过我倒是想去加拿大看看。那里似乎挺低调的。离美国很近，却没那么吓人。

我不明白自己对你的感受。那些你来我往的调戏，争论可笑的事情，在每个人身上寻找你的影子（我知道我不该那样做，你也说了那是没用的，可我控制不住。）我无时无刻不在想你，猜测你神气的西装或雨伞或喜欢的蛋糕种类。我从来都不关心别人对我的性向作何感受。可是，随着时间的临近，你即将回到伦敦，我发现自己开始害怕和恐惧。尽管我算不上什么社交名人，但也从来没有大声宣告性向的必要。我从没对公众大喊“我喜欢蛋糕！”或“我喜欢橡胶！”或“我爱死雨伞了！”

我很害怕自己会搞砸了这段关系，害怕自己站出来说我爱蛋糕 **和** 软化剂，我爱雨衣 **和** 雨伞，我爱神气的西装 **和** 套头毛衣，害怕自己因此被歧视。更害怕自己被歧视后，却发现我们其实根本不适合在一起。作为一个暗恋大英政府小公务员的小有名气的人，我真的很害怕。我感到恐慌。我甚至很难鼓起勇气向你承认这点，就算我们都不知道彼此的真实身份。当我们见面时，我是否有勇气放下自己曾经说过的一切？你到底还会不会对我感兴趣？

我不打算退出，因为我对你实在太感兴趣了，只是我现在很想再踹掉几个轮胎，并重新描述自己。

 

伞先生

 

Has visto la película 'El Caso Curioso de Benjamin Button?' Soy tan guapísimo que me parece esa película es basado en mi vida. Durante la película, la protagonista se parece a convertir más y más guapo cada año. Como yo.

（你看过那部叫《返老还童》的电影吗？我长得实在太帅了，那部电影简直是在描述我的人生。因为电影里的主角好像每年都会更美一些。就像我。


	18. 还是12月20日 星期六

豪车：

 

Por favor（麻烦你），无视前面那封邮件，好吗？我太缺觉了，也太想你了（或我想象中的你），才会把事情搞成这样。这让我很尴尬。

如果连 _我_ 都很尴尬了，那可不妙，因为我以前可是干过 _很多_ 蠢事。

我现在要把两只脚翘到办公桌上喝点咖啡，来个甜甜圈。希望没人会来打搅我。

 

Paraguas（伞先生）


	19. 12月21日 星期天

Querido Paraguas（亲爱的伞先生）

 

我会帮你改善法语能力。我和我弟弟是在四语环境中长大的（英语，法语，德语和巨怪语，其实我很怀疑最后一种语言只是我们父亲的呼噜声——妈咪坚称那是一种语言。）同时，我还能流利使用西班牙语，意大利语，拉丁语，古希腊语，斯瓦西里语，蛇佬腔，俄语和一种很优雅的巴伐利亚方言。

我需要出国的次数远超我意愿范畴。目前为止，我一共到过216个国家。（你可能觉得很奇怪，因为según las Nationes Unidas (y Google) no hay mas que ciento noventa y seis, pero créeme Paraguas, tù no sabes que pasa verdaderamente.（根据联合国（和谷歌）的描述，世界上只有不超过196个国家，但你要相信，我亲爱的伞先生，他们根本不知道真实情况。）很多情况下我都是为工作而出国。——我很讨厌机场，同理还有火车，人群，廉价食物和所有不包括我舒服的椅子，舒适的办公室和你的柔顺秀发的东西。这简直是煎熬。

我不会无视你的第一封邮件，也明白你的意思。尽管我很享受我们的相互调戏和多语言交流，啊，这些的最终目的应该都是“深情的挑逗”，但我同样赞成偶尔进行一些认真的沟通。跟你一样，我不太倾向于公开自己的性取向。大部分人不是不感兴趣，暗中厌恶，就是太害怕跟我展开这种话题。我弟弟喜欢嘲笑我对各种蛋糕的喜爱，但除此之外，我是个很重视隐私的人。（有趣的是，我弟弟对英军制服帽的狂热程度令人惊悚，但我依旧没告诉他我已经知道了。我这人就是太善良。）不管怎么说，我也从没觉得自己有必要站出来大喊：“Colin Firth在核潜艇上吃菠萝蛋糕的样子简直能让我化身为一枚喷射的导弹。”所以我很同情你。

我保证，我也不会退出。我很喜欢你，你的头发，你的软化剂，你的幽默和你那足以踢掉车胎的暴力。尽管我很不想承认，我对此也感到惧怕。同时很感兴趣。

 

豪车直通前列腺

 

P.S. Allora, non l’ho visto ancora, però l’ho scaricato immediamente. Legalmente. Infatti tutto quello che faccio è legale perché io sono la legge. Io e questa seniora strana con i Corgis. Non dubito che sei carinissimo! (Quest’è la bella lingua Italiana, per la tua informazione.)

（我还没看过那部电影，但在你提到后马上就去下载了。通过合法途径。其实我做什么都是合法的，因为我就是法律。你懂的，因为我跟柯基犬有某种神秘的关系。我很肯定你一定美极了！[另外容我解释一下，这是名叫意大利语的美丽语言。]）


	20. 12月22日 星期一

豪车直通前列腺：

 

我今天突然冒出一个好玩的想法。如果你是个饶舌歌手，会用豪车-P做名字吗？或者东部前列腺？豪车直通P-Diddy？

当一个人睡眠不足，其爱慕对象又觉得你不存在时，脑子里窜过的想法确实很让人惊讶。今天我看到Mycroft了，我发誓我已经对他不再有感觉，特别是因为我最近都很喜欢跟你的对话，只是当我第一眼看到他时，心跳还是漏了一拍。我这么说只是想对你诚实。

很奇怪，我们居然还没谈过圣诞节。我感觉你应该不是那种有信仰的人，所以不太确定你是否庆祝圣诞。由于我现在单身，而我那8-12岁的大约5个孩子要跟我前妻在一起，所以我将要和朋友过个单身汉的圣诞节。你没必要吃醋。他就是之前我说那个对自己室友死心塌地的人，所以我们很可能会一整夜都谈论那位室友。跟往常一样。反正全世界都好像在绕着他和他的高颧骨他的大衣领子转。

你太让我惊艳了，我觉得自己，呃，有点蠢。很明显，你是个天才，而且我猜你还很迷人。而我却，老实说，有点无所适从。我不敢相信你居然会蛇佬腔。那不是非洲某种很罕见的土话，只包含弹舌头和吹口哨吗？另外，如果你会讲巨怪语，我倒是想听听。我在幻想你用各种不同的语言对我淫言秽语。

希望我能亲耳听到。

 

伞先生


	21. 12月23日 星期二

伞先生：

 

我把你搞坏了吗？莫非你的软化剂配方里多了某种化学成分？我很担心你。

我也不期待圣诞节的到来。我不得不与家人度过那个节日，一旦涉及我的家人，时间的流逝就会异常缓慢。我弟弟会邀请流浪汉，夜间工作的女士和卧底杀手到家里来。不过有一年他倒是邀请了一整个流动马戏团。就算他如此兴奋，那个节日依旧异常无聊。并且我的双亲总会把好好的格雷伯爵茶弄成落叶煮臭袜子的味道。

我不得不花费一整天时间尝试阻止两个巨婴为沙盘里的玩具打架。蛇佬腔管那个叫"čnyjikxęèëįîoجدسشعورتےےییئیچشقفگیےھگططھجخخ 意思就是十分糟糕。而巨怪语则是。

不得不承认，我也一直在想念你，尽管还没见过你。那个无视你的人不值得你浪费时间。这句话来自一个专业无视国家为生的人。

 

P-豪车


	22. 12月24日 星期三

豪车直通前列腺：

 

这一点都不像圣诞前夜，对吧？好像情人节几周前才过去一样。我猜我的时间线已经像神秘博士那样一团糟了。

我会努力记住 čnyjikxęèëįîoجدسشعورتےےییئیچشقفگیےھگططھجخخ 这个词，以后说“糟糕透了”时可以用来装装高深。不过我还不确定该怎么发音。有可能随便咕噜两声，而不是尝试那些个词汇的正确发音。

我不确定你在哪里，也不知道你在哪个时区，但我还是要祝你圣诞快乐。希望你的假日至少是可以忍受的，或者十分刺激，反正都如你所愿。希望没人因为潘趣酒醉倒，也没人在走廊上开枪射别人，同时也希望没有人会不得不登上前往叙利亚或timbucktoo的航班。（假设那是个地方。其实有可能不是。反正你一定知道。）【吐槽：探长想说的可能是Timbuktu（廷巴克图），现称通布图（Tombouctou），属于一个叫马里的国家。廷巴克图这个词在英文里的用法类似于中文的“爪哇国”】

我将要跟那个爱室友爱得要死要活（他却认为自己没有）的人不醉无归。我决定要趁他喝醉挑衅一番，看他会不会承认。甚至让他给那个室友打醉酒电话。那肯定很有趣，下次一定把经过告诉你。

今天我吃了一块天使蛋糕，上面铺满了草莓和生奶油。害我开始想你了。

祝你永远甜蜜滋润。

 

伞先生


	23. 12月25日 星期四 凌晨

伞先生：

 

祝你圣诞快乐。

我相信今天会是个好日子（就像充斥着无花果布丁和欢声笑语的节日那样好）。

我真希望今天能给你打电话或发信息，但还是请你继续想念我。我也会想念你。我给自己买了一个新发网和宽齿梳做圣诞礼物。我总想着你，还总想象你那银狐般的头发会是什么样。

 

祝你有许多蛋糕，

 

豪车


	24. 12月25日 星期四 深夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伞先生=Jurgbruy 豪车=Atiki

伞：你在吗？

伞：我讨厌即时聊天。因为我不知道泥*到底在不在。我喝醉了。

伞：*你

豪车：你跟那个一点都不爱自己室友的男人在酒吧存活下来了？

伞：嗯，勉强。我把他灌得给室友打醉酒电话了。他在人家手机上留了条六分钟的语音。一开始用诗歌赞美那件美丽的修身紫衬衫，最后唱起了Sam Smith。上帝，那两个真是白痴。

豪车：那听起来很压抑，并且对我的社交能力是个过于严苛的挑战。

豪车：顺便，祝圣诞快乐。

伞：抱歉，我刚去喝酒来着。那个室友状况也让我感到鸭梨山大。

伞：室友来了，推理出我在恋爱，并准备今晚把她干翻，因为我穿着一条崭新的红内裤。我准备回家了

伞：他总得说搓些什么。

伞：*错

伞：我快到了。能告诉我你在哪吗？身上穿着什么？;-D

豪车：你不是应该参加一些家庭节日活动吗？或者去看看你那大约12个孩子，随机交换圣诞礼物？

豪车：我整个下午都被一名越南特工监控着。后来我一边凶狠地咀嚼羊角面包一边对他反监控，把他给吓跑了。那还挺有趣的。现在我在自己房间里，等待一个永远都不会打来的电话。

豪车：告诉你我的所在位置有可能会摧毁大英政府。不过我会给你一些线索：这里很温暖，粘腻而潮湿。并且我不明白自己的穿着跟这段对话有什么关系。

伞：你以前从没做过这个，对吧？

伞：我在尝试…呃…想像自己跟你在一起，温暖，粘腻而潮湿。短爱，或网爱。自从那讨人厌的室友推理出我穿着红内裤之后，我就一直在想你，想跟你做这个。

伞：这条内裤是为你而穿的。

伞：上面印着小雨伞和高帽子。

豪车：网爱？不，我以前绝对没做过。但我认为我的一个合作伙伴（就是那个养柯基的老人）尝试过一次。那很让人毛骨悚然。她一点都不适合橡胶长袜。

豪车：那要怎么做？如果我说想象你的高帽内裤让我非常…兴奋，会有帮助吗？

伞：嗯，我以前做过几次，主要就是想象如果我在场，会对你做些什么。你之前提到过你喜欢穿神气的西装。那就想象我在解开你的上衣纽扣。你的马甲。想象你被我脱掉衬衫，我在亲吻你，同时还在喂你吃蛋糕。

伞；你从我指尖上舔掉了蛋糕和奶油

豪车：你喝醉的时候都喜欢那样？我现在确实穿着神气的西装。好吧，现在我只穿着一部分。下面越来越粘稠潮湿了，可我觉得那样异常兴奋。

豪车：我想象自己的手指穿过你使用了软化剂的头发，然后我不禁猜想，你身体其他部分也有毛发吗？你能尽快脱去身上的衣物，解答我的疑问吗？

豪车：我做对了吗？

伞：你做得太对了。

伞：我有点卷曲的银发很喜欢你的抚摸。我现在脱得只剩内裤了。我躺在自己床上，电脑放在还算平坦的腹部。

伞：还算平坦，因为自从我还是跟你聊天后，吃得就多了。

伞：我不得不在内裤里调整自己的位置…想象你在触碰我的cake*

伞：*cock

豪车：我正在躺下。脱掉我的西装。在解开背带时遇到了一点麻烦。

豪车：我觉得我的schlock*想触碰你的。

豪车：*cake

豪车：*cock

伞：我笑得停不下来了。一边套弄我的schlock/cock/cake一边打字实在太难。

伞：真的很难，但只为你。

伞：我会吻你，从头发梢一直吻到脚趾尖。

伞：你能把伞带到床上吗？

豪车：只要你要求，我就会。哦上帝。我想亲吻你。你的唇，你的头发，你的乳头，你还算平坦的腹部。老天，我想亲吻你的schlock尖端。你喜欢自己的cake尖端被亲吻吗？

豪车：*cock

豪车：我觉得我该把它写成schlockocake避免误会。

伞：我会拿起雨伞，当然是用手柄，然后用它沿着你的肋骨上下磨蹭。擦过你的乳头。调戏你。然后滑过你的大腿内侧。

伞：然后，等你开始颤抖哀求，我会把自己买来的蛋糕味润滑液涂满整个伞柄。

伞：别担心，我首先会用沾满蛋糕的手指给你扩张。

伞：然后我会用伞柄尖端让你疯狂，在你颤抖的小穴里来回抽插，蹭过你的前列腺，直到你只能哭喊我的名字。

伞：Grey-Z

豪车：哦我的主。

豪车：哦

豪车：你想不想把伞柄换成你的…

豪车：…东西？

伞：当然，我当然想。我正在套弄自己，想象那是你。这里充斥着性爱、橡胶和蛋糕的气味。

伞：我以为自己永远放不下Myc-

伞：哦…那里面又紧又湿。你快到了吗？我真希望自己知道你长什么样。想象我把生奶油涂满你全身，让你扭动呻吟。

伞：哦我当然会进入你。触碰你自己，想象我在那里，插入你的小穴，一只手握住你的cake/cock/schlong 同时你还挺动着身体回应我。

豪车：相信我，现在我长什么样已经不重要了。我很湿，很紧并且很粘稠，你火热坚硬的clock感觉太棒了。

豪车：我真的能闻到蛋糕味的润滑液，可能是出现幻觉了，或许我正处在脑死亡的边缘，或者…或者——

豪车：uhh LWOo9wql s

豪车：我应该快接近高潮了，请你继续。

伞：摸你自己，用手指揉捏乳头，想象我在亲吻你。想象我尝起来像蛋糕。我正狠狠撞入你体内，吮吸你的脖颈，呻吟着，对你说淫靡的情话。

伞：你是我迷人滋润的小蛋糕。我可爱的小男孩。为我高潮。感受我插入你体内。求你，我xcghbdgh

伞：哦我的老天。哦我钟爱雨伞挑衅国家为生的情人。哦老天我的上帝@（*￥&@#*%&

伞：我键盘上都是cap bebab操都是蛋糕渣和润滑液。

伞：豪车，你还在吗？

伞：你还好吧？

豪车：我很好…哦我觉得自己看到了

豪车：那不可能。

豪车：我肯定失去了至少三分钟的意识。我觉得自己刚经历了一场濒死体验<<<

豪车：我可能找到了我的使徒*，它表示你的蛋糕口味很不错，其实它觉得你整个人都很不错。哦我美妙的柔顺的银狐，为了跟你在一起我甘愿放弃一千个杯子蛋糕。

豪车：*前列腺

伞：你没事就好，我油光水滑的小蛋糕。为了靠近你，抱紧你，我甘愿剃掉所有头发，扔掉所有软化剂。

伞：聊天窗口别关。

伞：我会抱着电脑入睡，你开着聊天窗口就像你在我身边，我亲爱的杯子蛋糕。

伞：我简直等不及真正触碰你的雨伞那天。

伞：希望你也一样。

伞：晚安，我最亲爱的，最甜美的杯子蛋糕。

豪车：晚安，我的银发美人。


	25. 12月26日 星期五

亲爱的豪车，

 

我有点不好意思打开昨晚的聊谈记录。老实说，我还有点痒痒。蛋糕+蛋糕味润滑液+皮制雨伞柄让我后面彻底爽了一回。

我后来终于告诉那个人，John，就是一点都不爱他室友的男人，说我并不是非常直。他彻底崩溃了，还说了跟我一样的话，终于承认他其实爱死他室友了。我叫他别再往室友的语音信箱里塞Sam Smith的歌，而是直接告诉他。谁知道他会怎么做。

希望能尽快见到你上线？

 

伞先生


	26. 12月29日 星期一

豪车，

 

好久没看到你的消息了。难道我彻底误解了你吗？是我误解了我们的关系吗？我假设你很享受自己的圣诞节。你看上去挺享受的，还叫我不要停。

不过，鉴于这几天一直没收到你的消息，也让我有了点时间思考。我谈论和使用蛋糕味的润滑剂是否冒犯你了？我把雨伞当成性玩具是否玷污了你对它们的感情？还是因为我坐坏了一个好好的蛋糕，在上面留下屁股印，让你很难过？

我想你了。我发现自己几乎每天每个时刻都在想你。今天上班时我经过了一家烘焙店，全身的血液瞬间就流到老二上了，害我差点没一头栽倒在路边上。面朝下。

你给我留下了不可磨灭的影响，这让我很高兴。

早点回信好吗？

 

你最亲爱的，永远忠诚的银狐，

伞先生（或Grey-Z）


	27. 1月1日 星期四

亲爱的豪车：

 

新年快乐！

我很想你。我永远都不会放弃你。我永远都不会让你失望。我永远都不会停止使用甜点来诱惑你。

我们能否回到圣诞节前的状态？谈论蛋糕和润滑剂，还有雨伞之类的？

如果我越界了，请你告诉我。我们可以用安全词或安全句来让事态迅速冷静下来。

比如萝卜蛋糕？或者雨披？或者我刚没用茶壶而是微波炉泡了杯茶？

盼复，

 

你的软化剂——

伞先生


	28. 1月7日 星期三

伞：豪车？

伞：我最甜蜜的，湿淋淋的，滑溜溜的杯子蛋糕？

伞：今天我到了一个现场。是发生在烘焙店里的谋杀。我为那些点心落泪了。

伞：我有点期待。

伞：我穿了红内裤。

伞：祝你愉快，不管你在哪里。


	29. 1月15日 星期四

亲爱的伞先生，

 

对于迟迟不能回复你的邮件，我感到万分抱歉。至于我的延迟让你误认为你对蛋糕的提及（或涂满润滑液的湿淋淋的蛋糕）不受欢迎，我更是要表示无尽的歉意。因为事实正相反。我们在圣诞节谈论的一切，正是让我支撑过来的关键力量。

本来你我已经很快就能见面。但我却不幸遭遇了一场不合时宜的意外。因为我的工作要求我处理一些重要的国际性事宜。至于因此而受重伤，我只能说这比起徒劳应对那些愚蠢之人要好得多了，正如人们所说：le meilleur des deux.

遗憾的是，我不得不烧毁了一间蛋糕味润滑液的工厂来保证我的逃脱以及破坏对手的交易。我向你保证，烈焰中的血肉和蛋糕味润滑液，那些气味可不是短时间内能让人忘却的。

我要在医院里多待几天，然后，如果上帝愿意怜悯我，他们应该会放我回家。我已经受够了被一堆男人摆弄来摆弄去，还在我耳边唠叨我身上有多好闻，他们有多希望我能从大火中保住一些产品供我无聊时享用。

我只想让一个人靠近我。我只想让一个人往我潮红的肌肤上涂抹烧糊的蛋糕味润滑液。

我不擅长表达自己。可在我担心自己再也无法生还时，心里只想到了你对我说的那些话。是你安慰了我。

我只希望自己闻起来不像个全身涂满蛋糕的脱衣舞男。这里的男护士实在太多了。

 

你的，

豪车


	30. 1月16日 星期五

豪车：

 

你闻起来一定棒极了。我是说，我很同情你的伤势，也很同情你身边有那么多讨厌的男性关注。但我已经陷入了某种绝望，认为你再也不会回复我了。我以为自己误解了这段关系。现在，我很高兴自己是错的。

你准备好见我了吗？你的工作或生活能容许我们见面吗？我最近经常光顾一家蛋糕主题的脱衣舞俱乐部，那里能让我多少放松一些。人们都穿成蛋糕的样子，然后开始脱。等你好点了，我们也能试试。除非蛋糕味会勾起你不好的回忆。

难怪我这段时间都买不到任何蛋糕味的润滑液。商店的人说是生产事故导致了断货。我真高兴你能幸存。

现在我只能暂时委屈自己使用无味的润滑液了。真见鬼。

你要注意身体。别让那帮臭男人对你毛手毛脚。

 

伞先生


	31. 1月17日 星期六

伞先生：

 

是的。我们将来或许会有见面的机会。只是相约在蛋糕主题的脱衣舞俱乐部却有点…呃…危险。我的伤并不重，但我依旧迫不及待地想逃脱所有这些关注。等我回到家，我会照顾好自己的。就像往常那样。

请对我诉说真实。最近我实在很缺乏真实。我的一名助手用明胶把我的订书机裹了起来，想“替我打气”。生活正在离我远去，因此我已经不确定哪里才是我的立足之地。

你听说过金色香蕉*吗？还有反向甜甜圈*？或者后空翻滑行*？

*一家欢迎同性恋入住的酒店。

*译者搞不懂的跟数字有关的概念。

*一种放在花园里的玩具。

Google不管用了，所以我觉得可以问问你。

请对我诉说真实。

 

豪车直通前列腺


	32. 1月18日 星期日

亲爱的豪车，

 

你现在还散发着蛋糕味吗？我今天吃甜甜圈的时候踹了几脚轮胎。我想你了，还想到你可能还没恢复到能踹轮胎的状态。或者吃甜甜圈的状态。

诉说真实？好吧，我这周末去参加了一场婚礼。那对发誓他们只是朋友关系的室友？他俩私奔了。他娘的私奔了。还老子输掉了赌注。我敢发誓总有一天我会抓到他俩在我办公室里搞起来，或者在储物间，或者在某个尸体冷藏库里。但没有。我有个同事，他叫Anderson，从其他警官那里赢了整整800英镑。他是个闷骚的浪漫主义者，一直坚信那俩人会私奔。所以等他们回来了，我们要搞个不正式的派对，我还得出钱。50镑。现在我很不开心。

至于那个我爱得要死要活的人？我不记得有没跟你讲过。他是那个天才室友的大哥。平时很难见到他。我几乎把所有时间都投入了工作，为的就是忘掉自己对Mycroft的感情，可是那种感情有时候实在太强烈，让我很难忽视。我还是想跟他做朋友，可是喜欢了他这么久，我觉得那很可能对我的神经不太好。

我给自己用了软化剂，还戴了一夜发卷。甚至用黄瓜油和鳗鱼皮做了个贵的要死的面部护理。这是我最近刚沉迷的活动。虽然不知道我们什么时候才能见面，但我想让自己看起来尽量再帅气一些。

你一定要注意身体，好好休息。我迫切期待你把伤养好，能够见我那天。

 

你的，

伞先生


	33. 1月19日 星期一

L：伞先生？你在吗？

L：我要让这个网站增加对方在线实时提醒的功能，这将进入我接下来的政府工作日程。

U：抱歉让你久等了！

U：等我先把阿妈钟的订单下好。

U：好吧这有点尴尬，我正在为我们的见面储备粮草。保证届时某些物品足够我们享用。

U：你感觉怎么样了？

L：我脖子和背部擦伤了，没法坐直。

U：真希望你无法坐直是因为另一个截然不同的理由。>:-0

L：你又用颜文字了。

U：其实你心里喜欢得不得了。

L：你那里一定很晚了吧？在干什么呢？

U：一连串谋杀案让我连觉都睡不成。直到现在才能稍微放松一下。今天一整天我都在期待跟你聊天。当时我站在大腿深的臭水沟里，觉得能认识你真是太幸运了。

U：如果我生命力没有你，现在肯定绝望得想死。

U：就连现在，你对我的意义都比其他任何人重要得多，就算你只是电脑屏幕上的一个空白头像。

U：你没太勉强自己吧？

L：不。我只是…很惊讶。我发现跟你说话时，我的心跳会加倍。我的呼吸会加快三倍。我会突然感到饥渴。我无法集中。我以为我病了。可我的医生却说那些症状的原因并非疾病。

U：什么？

L：我希望能在某一天亲自告诉你。

U：是的，我也希望。

L：别把窗口关掉。一直开着。让我在入睡时想象你就在身边。

U：好。

U：晚安。

U：顺带一提，你也让我心跳加速，无法呼吸。我知道是什么导致了这些症状。

U：晚安。

L：伞先生，我想告诉你一些事情，你在吗？

L：我不得不承认我真的

L：你在吗

L：晚安


	34. 1月20日 星期二

亲爱的伞先生，

 

谢谢你昨晚陪我入睡。至少是在线上。在一个到处都是人的医院里感到孤单，这种感觉很发人深思。

今天早上我一直看着自己的电脑屏幕傻笑。因为我在想象你其实有无数次嘲笑我的可能。你可以嘲笑我对蛋糕的喜爱，或一直用我 ~~迷恋~~ 喜欢雨伞的事戏弄我。但你没有。你接受了我的一切，为此，我无尽感激。

我正在康复，等我好转到一定程度，希望能回到父母家中静养。我现在越来越期待与你相见了。只是不得不先让身体再恢复一些。

如果你在这里，会对我做什么呢？你会在我胸前和腹部轻轻抹上糖霜，再像猫一样一点一点舔掉吗？你会一边喂我吃杯子蛋糕，一边用我们创造的秘密语言跟我聊天吗？我们会互相爱抚，挺进彼此口中，还带着蜂蜜蛋糕的香甜吗？

我又得把电脑藏到护士看不见的地方了。因为我的心脏监护器一直在发出警报。

当我们相见时，希望不会让你失望。

 

豪车。


	35. 1月20日 星期二 许久之后

亲爱的豪车，

 

你在温柔地夺走我的性命。

如果你在这里，把你卷在面团里，像个起司卷。我会在面团里装满我们最喜欢的糖霜。我们之前谈论过的所有口味。巧克力马卡龙，椰子粉、蓝莓起司蛋糕，“海中少女”口味的棒棒糖，美味诱人，我会用粗糙的舌头把你整个吞掉，就像坏脾气的猫咪。就像CWB玩具 _（cwb，AO3的神夏写手orz）_ 。我是你的疯狂萝莉 _（Mad_Lori，AO3上的一个神夏写手- -|||）_ 。是一辈子都在过星期三的马洛 _（马洛是个英国诗人，这货在星期三被人给杀了，当然AO3上也有Marlowe这个账号- -|||）_ 。一个安静的傲罗，轻吻你的大腿，你紧致的……起司蛋糕。再配上一杯 ~~86.68~~ 69号格雷伯爵茶。你愿意摆个homlesian _（把l和m换过来看看- -|||←翻译也不知道到底是几个意思，就不擅自猜测了……）_ 的姿势，做我可爱的美少女战士吗？

我幻想在你眼中看到的遥远星光。我常常在思索这个。我忍不住颤……

 

 

 

 

……抖。我迫不及待地想触碰你。用手指去感受你。用我惊为天人的英俊脸庞磨蹭你的肚子，你的大腿根，还有你臀瓣上的小窝。我无法停止想念你。每一刻。每一天。我都在想你。做个乖乖的小小兔 _（SailorChibi也是AO3的一个神夏写手- -|||）_ ，告诉我你也在想我。告诉我每当你想我想了太久，整个人都会Blancheduke _（这位大神给本文原作制作了封面图- -|||）_ 。我们做爱时，请把我带到梦幻国度 _（pureimaginatrix，写手！）_ 。我真希望我们能来上一轮又一轮，直到你搅糖霜搅得双手酸软。

等你身体好些了，一定要告诉我。

我最亲爱的，最甜蜜的，杯子蛋糕。

 

你的，

伞先生

 

小心别在浴室里被蛇咬了，我可不想从你下身吸出毒液来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作在凌晨2点码出来的脑残文，译者概不负责……


	36. 1月21日 星期三

亲爱的伞先生，

 

我希望你很快乐。想象起司卷，糖霜，所有那一切……让我身上的警报器又响了起来。我被勒令卧床休息，不准吃蛋糕，所以任何有关蛋糕的字眼都会使我拉响警报。我不得不断断续续地读你的邮件。现在好不容易结束了，但并非那种 _结束_ ，因为周围实在太多人。但我实在太饥渴，说不定下一刻就会不顾一切地秀出自己了。

我越来越适应即将与你相见这个想法。一开始我非常犹豫，但生活中的一些事却鼓励我放开自己。我弟弟，那个令人讨厌的小家伙，告诉我说等待一个人生命中的爱，获得的只能是徒劳和感伤。如果你想要一样东西，就要提出来，因为结果远远比风险要有价值得多。

 

你的，

豪车


	37. 1月22日 星期四

亲爱的豪车，

 

得知你的身体反应，我确实非常快乐，当然，你的境遇十分不幸。对于那些护士妨碍你释放对蛋糕格外敏感的欲火，我感到非常遗憾。那肯定很令你沮丧，我不得不同情你。我唯一一次需要接受紧急医疗护理是因为我的某个孩子用一把塑料水枪袭击我。那是一个吹着低音大号放屁的紫色河马（我是说水枪，不是我孩子——我那大约18 个孩子的长相居然还挺符合一般审美的）。水枪正好砸中我的右侧乳头，不得不到医院去缝针。真他妈痛。

不管怎么说。等我们终于能相见时，我将很荣幸帮你……往内裤里的蛋糕上抹生奶油，如果你知道我在说什么的话。老天，我现在 _真的_ 需要那些蛋糕味的润滑液。读你的邮件总能让我兴奋起来。

我很期待跟你见面，可能还会为你减少一些蛋糕调戏，以免撞到护士。或不会，因为连贯叙事早就过时了。所以你大可以想象一个又大又好吃的牛轧糖夹心甜甜圈，上面涂满巧克力糖霜和七彩唐屑，舒舒服服地窝在你的…胳肢窝底下。

 

你的，

伞先生。


	38. 1月23日 星期五

亲爱的伞先生：

 

我现在已经回到父母的住处，回到英国，可以做回自己了。我可以随便幻想糖霜和润滑剂，放纵我的身体做出任何反应。流口水。从各种开口。

我总在想你。想我该说些什么，不该说些什么。想什么会显得过分，什么会显得不足。老实说，我从未料想到自己会找到这个。找到这么一个人，不认为我对蛋糕的喜爱让人困扰，而是会全身心地参与到我的爱好中。一个不会试图改变我，却愿意为我更换沾满蛋糕的脏床单的人。

我下车进屋时不得不靠雨伞来支撑身体。我差点晕厥过去。我记得那种感觉，想象用它填满你那完美翘臀的光景。我猜你的一切都完美无瑕。我迫不及待地想亲眼证实。迫不及待地想用上我的所有道具和幻想。

我希望你跟我想象中的一样完美，也希望自己不会令你失望。如果你担心自己的外表，因为你没有给我看任何照片，大可不必担心。我认为那些软化剂能够发挥奇效，抹去那10个孩子（±5个）给你造成的摧残。

大约一周后见？

 

豪车


	39. 1月24日 星期六

亲爱的豪车，

 

一周？！我会把日程清空的！虽然那上面除了软化剂和谋杀也没别的什么，但我会把它清得干干净净，为你和你的蛋糕还有你的口水制造空间。如果哪具尸体想打扰我跟你在一起，我发誓，绝对会杀了它。

我很高兴你终于能放纵自己私处的甜蜜力量爆发了。还有什么地方能比他父母家更适合一个成年男人从身体各种开口处喷射液体呢！那才对嘛。（我是在对你说，我很高兴你回英国，并且在康复了。）

我也时常想你。几乎一直在想你。我不得不反复强忍住爱抚所有蛋糕的冲动，因为它们都让我想起你。我身上已经裹了一层巧克力糖霜。

你有足够的体力接受访客吗？既然你已经到家了，我随时都能跳上火车去看你。还是算了，因为那会破坏最激动人心的高潮。 _高潮_ ，哈哈。知道我在说什么吗？你可以从各种角度来理解它。

其实我根本不担心自己的外表。我是条狡黠，健美，毛发如丝般顺滑的银狐，我的屁股又软又弹，就算没有雨伞填满它也一样。

 

回见！

伞先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作本章的灵感来源：http://www.amazon.com/Merchandise-24-7-Marshmallow-Willies/dp/B00CJBQC00/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1430169586&sr=8-3&keywords=penis+sweets


	40. 1月25日 星期天

豪车：不知道你在不在。

豪车：还是我只能孤零零地捧着一罐奶油。

伞：我在！在家休养肯定很无聊吧。我很兴奋。因为我们离得这么近。至少你在英国境内吧？

豪车：是的。我住在父母家。我那爱得无法自拔的弟弟在这里照顾我。我把他打发走了。他很可能已经演绎出我把奶油涂在了什么地方，用来干什么，可我就是控制不住自己。

豪车：我迫切希望触碰你的雨伞。真实的，雨伞。

伞：演绎…那是个挺有意思的词。

豪车：你在哪里？

伞：在家。我脸上敷着面膜，头上戴着肉饼（Cutlets）。我想在见面前把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的。

伞：靠，是发卷（Curlers）。

豪车：肉饼可能也不错。我喜欢吃肉。

伞：说到肉，你觉得我们啥时候能见面？

豪车：我必须先获得医生的许可。因为我在蛋糕事故中受的伤必须完全恢复才能回到伦敦。

伞：希望能快点儿。

豪车：我也一样。

伞：我都等不及想品尝你的味道了。想把奶油涂在你的脖子上，亲吻你。管你叫可爱的杯子蛋糕。感受你在我身下，我们的雨伞涂满润滑液。

豪车：当我坦白自己对蛋糕和雨伞的喜爱时，你没有嘲笑我，这让我很高兴。我很高兴你愿意分享我的假阳具（Dildos）。

豪车：癖好（Peccadilloes）。该死的自动纠正。

伞：不过我倒是在幻想跟你分享假阳具。

豪车：是的。还有水枪形状的阴茎。和酒瓶形状的勃起。

伞：为什么？

豪车：他们不生产雨伞形状的。

伞：哦。

豪车：你觉得我们第一次见面会是什么样的？

伞：火辣。粘稠。滑腻。

豪车：我正在舔手指上的奶油，并想象那是你。

伞：很好。我在爱抚我的乳沟，我的头发，我这么漂亮。你会爱上这种感觉的。

豪车：……

豪车：我难以用言语表达自己。

豪车：你会穿上皮短裤，像亲吻爆炸的花栗鼠一样亲吻我吗？

伞：当然。当然。你想要什么都行。

豪车：连萝卜蛋糕也行？

伞：当然。你得赶快好起来。我们必须见面。尽快！

豪车：好。看完医生后我会马上告诉你。

伞：很好。晚安，我甜蜜蜜的杯子蛋糕。

豪车；晚安，我的软化剂。


	41. 1月26日 星期一

亲爱的伞先生，

 

有人告诉过你，你真的令人惊异吗？尽管我正躺在这里，屁股吊在半空中，身体靠在一堆枕头上，我还是满脑子只有你。你的头发是什么颜色？你打过橄榄球吗？板球呢？乒乓球？你的孩子都是什么样的？你到底有几个孩子？（或者这个问题依旧 ুপরহ ৯;:৩ ۷۸۹ ۵，让你无法判断自己到底有多少个孩子？）

你对我很诚恳。我并不习惯面对诚恳，喜爱和柔情。我习惯的是孤单，烦躁和背后操纵小国政府走向毁灭。我对你怀有的这些感情让我十分恐惧。当你见到我时，我们会失去这一切吗？你会对我失望吗？我很害怕那个瞬间。我不希望你…

好吧，我应该很快就能得到关于我身体状况的新消息了。那些奶油让我奇迹般地放松了下来。

我躺在这里，宵想你的头发。它们依旧美丽而富有光泽吗？

 

你的，豪车。

请尽快回信。尽快。


	42. 1月26日 星期一 10分钟后

伞先生，

 

请你忽视我上一封邮件。除了请尽快回信那句。

我被扔在这里，一个人待了太长时间。我思维开始变得迟钝而 ~~manakin~~ 。

见鬼。 ~~Manalin~~ 。

操。 ~~Mandolin~~ 。

哦看在上帝的份上。我讨厌动情。这会让我无精打采暴躁易怒。

 

豪车。


	43. 1月26日 星期一 晚间

亲爱的豪车，

 

我不介意你满口风雅（Mandarin）。其实我还挺喜欢的。你对我越来越重要了。

我现在干什么都只能想到我们第一次约会。相信我，我太容易走神了！昨天我不小心把那个被掐死的女人手提包里的香草味甜甜圈给吃了，因为我一直在想你那涂满香草味蛋糕润滑液的屁股。我跟你说的那个小变态（就是往墙上粘案件资料和起司三明治，把他那疯子退伍军官老公操上天国之路的人）整整吼了我五分钟，控诉我“破坏证据”。不过那味道还不错。我希望你的屁股也能如此美味。

你不知道我的发色？我可不想毁了你的惊喜，不过“银狐”确实是个挺好的线索。

我打橄榄球，不过最近没什么机会了。我很喜欢那种运动。每场比赛下来我都会一头大汗，满身是泥，如果我觉得自己还不够脏，就会往脑袋上倒半瓶巧克力酱，听着Village People跳上半个小时，然后再把自己从头到脚，里里外外洗得干干净净。（顺带一提，你该宵想一下那个画面。）说到运动，我还很擅长法式滚球和脚趾角力。

别再担心你会让我失望了。不管你是秃子还是浑身长毛的野人，甚至是个生锈的旧邮筒，我都不会介意。只要你对我诚实，而且你的屁股跟我想象的一样美味，那就够了。

得知你正在迅速恢复我真的很高兴。请你一定要把自己撸回健康状态——这是医嘱。（我不是医生，不过你可以领会精神。）

 

伞先生

 

P.S. 我有几个孩子这真的要看情况。满月的时候会多一些，偶尔在万圣节上会突然冒出来一个。是的，我也无法解释这种情况。因为我永远推导不出那个方程式。

 

P.P.S. 是的，我的头发依旧富有光泽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.amazon.com/Hott-Place-Screaming-Orgasm-Cocktail/dp/B00KTLWMQK/ref=sr_1_1?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1430513028&sr=1-1&keywords=screaming+orgasm+cocktail+sucker
> 
> 复制链接到地址栏，你就知道那是啥了【坏笑】←是的我懒得做超链接，来咬我呀。


	44. 1月27日 星期二

亲爱的伞先生，

 

我非常乐意遵守医嘱。我也非常乐意让自己尽快康复，并尽快见到你。我把自己搓得都快褪掉一层皮了。这下总算把所有奶油都从身体每条缝隙里洗了个干净，我也一天天恢复到原本的刻薄状态。我又开始对我那讨人厌的弟弟指手画脚。虽然他不听我的，但这么做还是让我感到心情舒畅。

我很高兴你并不介意我的愤怒，或我的善变，或我的坦荡，或我的各种状态。我很感激你愿意留下来，听我倾诉。我希望自己不会让你失望。你如此美妙，如此惊艳，“银狐”这个形容确实非常恰当，我感到无法呼吸。我迫不及待地想见到你。

照顾好自己，我亲爱的。为我吃个装饰着雨伞的蛋糕吧。

 

你的，豪车直通前列腺

 

Ps. 我在亚马逊上找到阴茎形状的吸管了。我给我俩都买了一个。希望第一次共进晚餐能够用上？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.amazon.com/Dicky-Drinking-Penis-Straws-Party/dp/B00MIL41UO/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1430605162&sr=8-3&keywords=penis+straws  
> 原作说她真的不是亚马逊的软文写手，你们信吗科科科科科科。  
> http://www.amazon.com/Bachelorette-mini-peenie-erasers-12pc/dp/B00DNW7KRI/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1430605658&sr=8-2&keywords=dick+shaped%22  
> 还有这个！用鸡鸡形状的橡皮擦抹去所有黑历史！


	45. 1月 27日 星期二 晚间

亲爱的豪车，

 

恭喜你终于洗掉了身上黏糊糊甜腻腻的玩意儿！今天下午我调查了一起富裕点心师的谋杀案。他被一根覆盆子口味的拐杖糖刺死了。这让我想起了你。

我很高兴听到你永不停息的医疗手淫进展顺利。不过我希望有人经常换洗你的床单。毕竟躺在湿哒哒的床上是件很痛苦的事情。我15岁的时候很喜欢半夜无人时用各种长长的…容器装生奶油来吸吮。结果就是我把自己的床单搞得一团糟，而且我妈还严重误会了我。当你试图把一整罐二十加仑的生奶油藏在床底下，同时还要听老妈谈“那种话题”时真的不怎么好玩。

你必须搞清楚一件事，我永远都爱听你那装满蛋糕的脑子里冒出来的所有奇怪想法。我非常肯定你绝不会让我失望。所以没必要自卑。我依旧期待看到你的屁股。

 

不久后见！

伞先生

 

P.S. 阴茎吸管！太刺激了。他们有卖配套的屁股杯吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.amazon.com/OUTT-Penis-Vase-P9925-Shaped/dp/B00PLXQXYI/ref=sr_1_47?ie=UTF8&qid=1430511233&sr=8-47&keywords=penis+shaped  
> 大家嚎，原作又来给亚马逊卖广告了~


	46. 1月28日 星期三

亲爱的伞先生，

 

我康复得很顺利。感谢你对没有照片和缺乏信息的理解。也感谢你对我们还需要对彼此保密的理解。

我经常换床单，更经常换裤子。我有一罐二十升，几乎无味（只有香草味）的润滑液，因为这个比较好洗。这对我的疼痛的…阿基里斯之踵其实是种极好的按摩精油。

 

尽快回复？

豪车


	47. 1月28日 星期三 晚间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566555/chapters/7857101  
> 灵感来自这篇文：Sherlock发明自己的润滑液

伞：豪车，在吗？

伞：今天真是太糟了，想跟你聊聊天。

豪车：鉴于我目前只能卧床，所以一直都在，我一直开着电脑和聊天窗口。这样更方便。

豪车：我父母把我的床单换成了橡胶的。这很不方便。

伞：为什么要换成橡胶床单？

豪车：好洗。

伞：哦。

豪车：发生什么事了？你为什么不开心？

伞：唉，就是那个已婚疯子，帮我做事时总爱往自家墙上贴各种垃圾？他跟另一半吵架了，我差点要把他关进号子里。

豪车：他干什么了？

伞：他一直在嘟哝什么粘度啊，质地啊，持久性啊，摩擦啊，没完没了…还很生气。

豪车：他跟他老公吵架了？

伞：呃

伞：我对你说过他跟男人结婚吗？

豪车：这个嘛…

豪车：我觉得你有。或者是我猜的。

伞：好吧。

[沉默三分钟]

豪车：说吧，今天怎么了？

伞：就是，呃…我觉得应该是我感到孤单了。我希望你真的在这里，跟我聊天，听到你的声音，抱着你。

豪车：我也一样。

伞：我的老天，那疯子竟然在发明 **自己的润滑液** 。特殊配方，不同口味。他之所以生气，是因为他老公直到案子结束前都没法回家跟他做人体试验。

豪车：我猜那就是让你伤心的缘故，因为我们并没有真正在一起？

伞：是的。那疯子做了茶味的润滑液。他老公最喜欢的口味。

豪车：润滑液口味？

伞：茶的口味。

豪车：他用茶，来做润滑液？

伞：呃，润滑液味的茶。

豪车：？

伞：哦，茶味的润滑液。

伞：我只是。

伞：我只是在想，他虽然是个讨人厌的疯子，却一天到晚都在为自己和丈夫发明最完美的润滑液。我也愿意为你制作蛋糕味的润滑液，任何口味都行，然后我们也可以做人体试验。但这只能让我伤心。因为你不在…

豪车：我懂。

伞：如果我能做出最完美的润滑液，那应该会是覆盆子口味的蛋糕。或草莓味。反正是水果配起司奶油。我觉得你会喜欢。

豪车：我也觉得。

豪车：如果你愿意帮我尝试的话。

伞：我得走了。

伞：我真希望你在这里。

豪车：我也是。

伞：晚安，我的杯子蛋糕。

豪车：晚安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作三次元又要忙起来了，哦呵呵呵呵。


End file.
